All Your Life
by FadamFreak
Summary: Takes place during Halo part 2. What would happen if Fiona didn't exactly ditch Adam's party? Is she going to be the girl Adam loves all of his life?
1. Safe and Sound

All Your Life

**A/N**

**I really don't like how they made Fiona just get drunk and not go to Adam's party. So I decided to write this ^_^ It takes place during Halo Part 2, by the way.**

**It would mean a lot if you could review this because I would love to grow as a writer! Good or bad, constructive criticism is good.**

**Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to post a new chapter every week or even shorter! But at the very latest it'll be a week before I post a new chapter.**

**So with that, read! It's good for the brain!**

**Oh and I don't own Degrassi or Fadam or anything! Just trying to write fanfiction!**

**:)**

'Is she standing me up? Does she think I'm too weird? Is she already at the party and I didn't see her? Where is she?' Adam's thoughts raced as he walked up to Fiona's condo, phone in ear. He looked up at her window. The lights were off. The phone finally rang its last ring. She still hadn't picked up.

It was the fifth time Adam had called. He left her a brief message and sighed. 'How could Fiona do this to me? I thought we were really hitting it off. I guess I'm not good enough for her.' Adam never felt good enough for anyone. Even though he knew Fiona didn't know his secret he felt like no one wanted a transgender guy. He felt like he was just too weird for girls to handle, whether they knew his secret or not.

Feeling self-conscious and bad about himself, Adam sighed and started walking back home. He figured there was no point in going back to his party. His secret crush wasn't coming and stood him up. He felt himself start to get teary-eyed but he just shook his head. She was just a girl. Granted, she was a beautiful girl. She made him smile and laugh and he really did like her. But she was just a girl. 'She's just a girl. Just a girl.' He reminded himself over and over again as he walked down the sidewalk to his house. It wasn't far from hers, though hers was more in the city.

It was cold so Adam pulled his jacket across his chest. It was also really dark in the city tonight; though the dim street lights and stars did light a nice path through this city. It was pretty quiet except for the wind whistling a bit through the trees.

But then suddenly, Adam heard a scream. "Get off of me!" A voice called out. "Please someone help!" The familiar New Yorker twang in the voice made Adam realize who it was.

"Fiona?" He yelped out, following the voice to a nearby alley. Even if it wasn't her, he knew he needed to help the girl, whoever it was.

Running into the alley, Adam grabbed a trashcan lid; He needed some kind of protection. And there he saw her.

A guy dressed in all black sweats had Fiona pinned against the side of a building. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked over at Adam. The guy seemed as though he hadn't heard Adam coming, so when Fiona looked at Adam he put a finger on his mouth to keep her quiet. He wanted to sneak up on the guy, hit him and then run. But it was dark, so Fiona didn't see him.

"Adam! Please save me!" She screamed looking over at him. This naturally, made the guy turn to look at Adam. Adam was so scared. He had never dealt with anything like this before. Normally, someone would run if the guy had even looked at them, but Adam couldn't let him hurt _his_ Fiona.

Immediately, Adam ran up to the guy and pushed him off of Fiona. He wasn't super strong but Adam could at least push the guy off. "Stay away from her!" Adam yelled. The hoodlum had no visible weapons so Adam decided to push him over with the trashcan lid. The guy was very hard to get down. It was a struggle. He almost had pushed Adam down, but Adam pushed him completely down after a few seconds.

Since the guy was on the ground, Adam knew he only had a few seconds to get them out of there. Grabbing Fiona's wrist, he pulled her out of the alley and a little bit down the street, near her condo. Once they got under a street light, he stopped, catching his breath. He looked at Fiona, who collapsed slowly to the ground, bawling and shaking.

He lowered himself down to the ground and sat with her on the sidewalk, not caring who saw. Wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed her back gently. He knew they hadn't ever been this close but he knew she needed to be held.

"It's okay, Fi. He's not going to hurt you anymore. You're okay. You're okay." There were a few moments of complete silence as Fiona hid her head into his shoulder and cried. He hated seeing her like this. He knew he had to be strong for her. So he just rubbed her back as she cried.

Finally, Fiona caught enough of her breath to say a few words as she looked up at Adam, still with tears in her eyes. "You saved my life."

Adam couldn't help but give her a small but worried smile. "Come on, Fi. Let me take you home." He slowly picked her up, still feeling how shaky Fiona was. He never let her go as they walked home to her condo. They got into her condo, no one was home.

Taking her right to her bed, he sat down with her. He looked into her sad eyes and brushed the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Do you want me to get you anything? Some water?"

Fiona shook her head and tightened her grip on Adam. She had already had her arms tight around his chest as they walked home and she never let go of him. "C-can you just stay with me? My-My mom doesn't get home until tomorrow." She looked down and a few more tears fell down her face. "And I don't wanna be alone."

He looked at her sadly, wiping her tears away from her eyes gently. "Yeah, of course. I can just tell my mom I'm staying over at Eli's. It's okay, Fi. You're safe now. I'm gonna protect you."

Slowly, Fiona's pale gray eyes drifted back up to Adam's baby blue eyes as she leaned in to place a gentle, weak kiss on his lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it was what Adam always dreamed about. Her perfect lips on his, colliding in such a way that he felt a spark. It was a short spark, but it was a spark indeed.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips, and then laid her head into the nook of his shoulder. He breathed slowly, matching hers.

"It's getting late. I think we should get you to bed. And then we can talk in the morning alright?" He slowly unwrapped his arms from around her so she could get up. At this point, Fiona had stopped bawling and just stayed in Adam's arms. She still looked pretty shaken and pale though.

She nodded. "I need to change. But I don't know if my brother left any pajamas here."

"It's fine, I'll just sleep in this. I guess I'll take the couch." He said, getting up and starting to head for the living room.

Fiona bit her lip, hoping her next question wouldn't be too forward but she just didn't want to be alone. "Could you sleep with me? I mean it's a king sized bed and there's no real reason for you to sleep on the couch when the bed is comfier. And I-I wanna make sure you're still gonna be here in the morning…"

Adam knew his mom would kill him for lying to her. Even more so if she knew he was sleeping in the same bed as a girl. But he knew Fiona needed him. "That's fine, Fi. I'm just going to let you change and I'm gonna get you some water and then we can sleep, okay?" He flashed Fiona a very small smile then walked out of her room into the kitchen.

He got her some water then Fiona poked her head out of her room to call him back in. Walking back in, he sat on her bed and took off his shoes while she got in her bed. He thought she looked adorable in her pink satin pajamas shorts and her matching tank top.

Once he slipped into bed with her she squirmed over, wrapping an arm around him and laid her head into the nook of his neck and shoulder. "Thank you, Adam. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't found me?" She whispered into his neck with her eyes closed. "And I'm sorry I didn't go to your party." Fiona sighed deeply, trying to let all the stress go, which was incredibly hard.

Adam's immediate reaction was to wrap his arms around her. He loved being so close to her. "Don't be sorry, princess. It's been a rough night. Just go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Fiona was soon out like a light. But Adam had stayed awake, thinking about the day.

The night had been very intense. He had gone from thinking his crush had ditched him, to having to save her from a mysterious guy, to kissing her, to sleeping with her in the same bed. 'What a night.' He thought to himself as he rubbed Fiona's arm gently. 'At least it has a happy ending.'

Adam sighed like Fiona had done before she fell asleep and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off to sleep, with his perfect princess in his arms.


	2. Ticket To Ride

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry it wasn't exactly a week when I updated but I was on vacation! But I'll definitely update more frequently. :) I'm also a bit brain dead so sorry if this chapter is a little unorganized and short. Any who, read and review please!**

**Xoxo. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Fiona awoke and was quite shocked to see another person in her bed. She had totally forgotten that Adam spent the night. Looking up at him with her pale, gray eyes she saw that he was already awake and was just staring at the ceiling. Her arm still clung to him tightly.

"Good morning, Prince Adam." She smiled up at him as he turned his head to face her and immediately smiled back. Fiona had a radiant morning glow. She had no make-up on but she still looked flawless.

He softly brushed back the curls from her face and tucked the stray hair behind her ear. "Good morning, Fi. How'd you sleep?" Wrapping his arm tighter around her he pulled her closer and sat them up.

She nodded slowly as she spoke. "Pretty good but I had a nightmare…" Fiona bit her lip wondering if it was a dream or reality because the "dream" seemed so real. "This guy tried to rape me in an alley…" She looked down sadly, taking a pause. "B-but you saved me. You rescued me. M-my prince came to my rescue."

Slowly the smile faded off Adam's face. "Fi…that wasn't a dr-" Before he could finish his sentence, Fiona flashed her big eyes up at him, tears brightening the color in each one. Almost immediately the tears fell down her cheeks. It was too much for Fiona. She knew she hadn't been dreaming but she wished she had been. Fiona was still shaken from what happened but she was glad that she wasn't alone.

Embarrassed by the tears, Fiona quickly hid her face in her own hands. But Adam wasn't going to let her just cry on her own. Slowly, he pried her hands off of her face and replaced them with his own, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. When every tear was dried, he took his hands off of her face to wrap her in his arms.

Laying her head into his chest, she cried. Though she was embarrassed, the tears just flowed. But Adam didn't care. He knew she had been through a lot and just needed to cry. It seemed like he held her forever when she finally started to stop. Though she stopped crying she kept her head in his chest, the way he held her felt nice to Fiona. No one had ever really held her before, except her parents, of course, but no one besides them.

"I-I just want to forget that ever happened, okay?" Fiona looked up at him, her eyes were a bit red but she didn't have any more tears in them.

Adam thought to himself. 'But we can't let that asshole get away with this. Granted, we don't even know him. Maybe it is best to just forget it.' He nodded, looking in her eyes. "Okay, if that's what you want. We can just forget."

A small, uneasy smile crept across Fiona's face as a way to say thank you. "Oh and I'm sorry about your party. I was actually on my way there when everything went down."

"It's okay, Fi. You're just going to have to make it up to me." He smirked down at her. "But it was your party after all."

A questioning look, followed with a smile appeared on Fiona's face. "My party? You threw it just for me."

Adam nodded, kind of embarrassed. "Yeah, you just seemed so upset about missing that party in New York; I wanted to make you smile."

Fiona bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers as happy butterflies danced around her stomach. The kind of butterflies you get around someone you like. "Wow. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She blushed a bit then leaned up to give Adam a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The kiss made Adam's cheeks get a little rosy and he got a dumb grin on his face. "Well you deserved it. You're a special girl. You deserve to be treated like a princess. I just wish you could have seen the party. The one in New York probably tops it but I tried hard to make it good for you, with Eli and Clare's help that is."

Fiona couldn't believe he'd go through all of that trouble just for her. He was making her feel like a princess. "Well since you threw the party, it would probably top all of the parties I've ever been to."

Adam knew he looked like a goof but he didn't really care, the goofy, dumb grin continued to widen on his face as she spoke to him. "Well I guess I'll have to throw you another party then. Anyways, are you hungry?"

Fiona nodded. "Oh yeah, want to go make so breakfast? Oh and if you want to change out of that, my brother has a spare change of clothes."

"Oh yeah, sounds great, let's go get to cooking, good looking!" Adam couldn't believe he just said that. The rosy color returned on his cheeks because he was so embarrassed.

Fiona giggled at his cuteness. "Let me just go get those clothes for you, cutie." She quickly pecked his lips before hopping out of bed and going to the guest room to get some clothes for Adam.

Adam loved the warmth of her lips on his. Even though the peck only lasted a second, the warmth lingered for a bit. He got out of bed when she returned with his clothes.

"Okay, you can get changed in here and I'll just go start breakfast." Fiona smiled, handing him the clothes, and then walking out of her room into the kitchen.

She knew Adam was going to be a good five minutes or so, enough time to get a drink for herself. The stress was getting to her. The Bobby trial and now what happened last night was just too much for her.

Opening the fridge, Fiona found the bottle of bubbly she kept in the very back, so her mother wouldn't see and popped it open. Taking a swig from the bottle, she closed her eyes, letting the smooth liquid trickle down her throat, burning a bit. She then got a water bottle dumped its contents and filled the bottom with the champagne she had in her hands.

Getting drunk was not Fiona's intention. Adam was still there and it would be bad if she got drunk with him around. He would see the real her and leave her just like everyone else. 'Just a little to take the edge off, you aren't an addict, Fiona' She repeated to herself in her head as she poured the last little bit of what she wanted into the water bottle, putting it back into the fridge with the bottle saver top on it.

She took a sip from her bottle. The bottle was blue so it was easy to disguise the champagne to look like water.

Suddenly, Adam came out of her room, looking sharp in Declan's clothes. "Hey, Fi! Ready to make breakfast?


End file.
